


Water Serpents

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art drawn for the Imitation Challenge on Livejournal's HP Fringeart community: Harry/Draco version of Klimt's "Water Serpents I" - Harry and Draco as mermen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Serpents

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the color scheme in this art; the blues felt more watery. :)

My reference - Water Serpents I by Gustav Klimt:

My H/D version:

**Water Serpents**

Desktop wallpaper versions of this art are available for personal computer use [here](http://naadi.livejournal.com/56594.html). Please do not hot-link or repost. 


End file.
